Relieving Some Tension
by kutnerlove
Summary: Cuddy had wanted him for so long. House wanted her too. They reach the breaking point when he comes back from being rehabilitated and find exactly what they need in each other.


Relieving Some Tension

Cuddy had wanted House for nearly twenty years and had had him once upon a time. He was rude and funny, and so utterly complicated that she couldn't help but want him. He was always around to comment on her body and that gave her incentive to wear things that she wouldn't have dared to wear otherwise. Her professional attire was a bit too tight to be professional, a bit too short for hospital administrator, a bit too low cut to be considered innocent. And she knew he enjoyed the view, so she kept it that way.

It was a tease that he worked in her hospital. He saw her every day and found the time to try and rustle her feathers. His best friend and her confidant, James Wilson informed her that it was House's way of flirting, and she was inclined to believe him. House was never one for being up front about anything…let alone his feelings. She didn't mind his brand of flirting at all, if it really was flirting; it gave her some leeway to tease him in return. And he deserved to be teased after all the turmoil he had put her through.

She had grown closer to him over the years and now that he had gone through detox and rehabilitation successfully without much change to his demeanor, she was finding it harder and harder to stay away. He had hallucinated about sleeping with her just before committing himself and though she would never admit it, that had been the fantasy that fueled her masturbation ever since. The thought of him lusting over her was almost too much for her to handle without breaking into Wilson's apartment and giving House something to wank to for the rest of his life. She wanted him more than she had ever wanted a man and her resolution was slowly slipping away.

A few days previous, he had told her that she made him feel funny. It was adorable, and she could tell it was true. He wouldn't exactly say that he was into her, but those hints that he kept dropping were driving her crazy. She lay awake at night touching herself to thoughts of him touching himself to thoughts of her. She would imagine that it was his hands slipping off her panties. His fingers and teeth tweaking her nipples so that they stood up, desperate for his touch. She wanted it to be his tongue and cock, not the blue dildo that she kept in her drawer plunging into her body over and over again. She imagined him saying her name over and over again as he spilled his seed deep within her. Perhaps it was desperate, she rationed, but he obviously felt something too.

He wore his jeans and tshirt to work on Monday with no blazer and she found herself getting wet at the sight of him. She watched him walk to the elevator through her glass doors and her hands slipped under her desk to hike up her skirt. Her panties were around her ankles a few seconds later and she slipped her shoes off to remove the bit of lace that prevented her from spreading her legs wide. He fingers found her clit and she closed her eyes to the sensations that threatened to over whelm her.

The sound of the door shutting startled her out of her reverie and she jumped, eyes flying open to see him standing there with that sexy smirk plastered all over his face. "House, what are you doing here?" she asked, her voice shaky. He raised one eyebrow.

"Well I thought I'd talk to my boss about our current situation."

"Situation?"

"Yeah. As in, I want to head the department again. Foreman can't handle it," he said, his blue eyes flashing. She felt the warmth of release trickling down her thigh and paused for a second as she closed her eyes. "We could talk about the situation that you're in right now, though if that would be more interesting," he said, his voice husky. She opened her eyes to search his face at these words. "And I suspect it would be…"

"What situation am I in?" she asked, trying to discretely pull her skirt back down over her hips so she could stand up and excuse herself to the bathroom. If she kept seated he would likely come closer and if he came any closer he would know. The smell of her sex was already filling her senses, and more than likely his as well.

"It seems that you're having a bit of a problem keeping your panties on at work…"

Her heart caught in her throat and she swallowed hard. "That's entirely inappropriate…" she began, but he bent over carefully to pick up the sex drenched red thong that had slipped out under the front of her desk somehow. He smirked again as he looked the underwear over, then looked back at her.

"Been having wild parties in the office?" he asked. "Or are you diddling yourself to thoughts of the head of diagnostics?" That look on his face was pushing her toward the edge and she lost it as he looked back at her knickers. She stood up, yanking her skirt back down just as he saw the flash of her skin. While House gaped at her, she strode across the room to lock the door and close her blinds. He was still staring at the wet spot on her skirt when she turned back to him, her underwear gripped tightly in his hand. "Cuddy?" he asked raggedly.

"I'm going to show you exactly what I've been diddling myself to," she told him, her voice more calm than she felt. She strode toward him, ripping the low but blouse off as she went and exposing her ample bosom hidden only by sheer silk. Her skirt went next and he watched her kick it to the side with awe evident on his face. She made short work of the bra next, tossing it to the floor with her other garments and standing in front of him completely naked for a full minute as he looked over her curvy body.

She closed the space between them and pulled his face down so she could kiss him. He stood awestruck for a moment before responding, but when his tongue brushed against her lips, she nearly melted. She opened her mouth to him, reveling in the feeling of his hard body pressed against her own. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he let one hand wander up to grip her hair, the other sliding down her side to rest on her ass.

She fought to free him from the confines of his tshirt and they broke apart gasping for breath. "I've wanted this for a long time," he told her, discarding the shirt as she worked on his belt.

"I've wanted you for just as long," she replied, sinking to her knees in front of him as his pants fell down around his ankles. She helped him get his shoes and socks off, then removed the pants altogether, before returning to the tent in his boxers. She looked up at him with a smile and yanked the fabric down quickly. "I love you, House," she murmured as she turned away to take his stiff member into her mouth.

House gasped at the first touch of her lips, but that turned into a pleasured moan as she took him deeper, swallowing around him. She stroked his balls lightly as she sucked him, felling him convulse a bit when he hit the back of her throat. As she bobbed along his length, licking him thoroughly before swallowing, again and again, his breath turned even heavier. He pulled her away from his cock and back onto her feet after a while. "Can't come yet," he said, pushing her onto her desk. She spread her legs wide as he stepped closer to her, his erection pressing into her heat, but not yet penetrating.

House bent over to take one nipple into his mouth as his hand worked the other. She clutched his hair, wanting more of him, more sensation. He moved to the other breast, swirling his tongue around the nipple before scraping his teeth lightly across it. She moaned his name as he worked her tender flesh. Pressing himself more firmly against her wetness, he claimed her mouth in a searing kiss, bracing his hands on her hips.

"I need you," she whispered against his ear as he kissed her throat. "Please!"

House plunged into her, burying himself to the hilt and pausing once he hit the bottom so she could adjust to his size. "This is…"

"Amazing," she finished.

"Cuddy, are you sure?" he asked raggedly, looking into her eyes.

"More than anything…"

He pulled out slightly and thrust back in as her hips rolled to meet him. "Christ!" he moaned. Once again he pulled out, this time a bit farther, then once again bottomed out. Each time he thrust into her, she panted harder, sometimes giving a moan into his mouth. Her fingernails scraped down his back, leaving angry red lines, but he didn't mind, he pumped into her in a steady rhythm until he felt the tension once again building within him. He kissed her one last time and stood up, most of his weight on his left leg.

"Cuddy!" he gasped as she squeezed him with her inner muscles. He held her hips in place and thrust home hard, picking up an erratic pattern. His cock brushed against that place inside her that had her screaming each time he pushed home again and again and soon she was crying out his name as she tumbled down into the pool of ecstasy. Feeling her ripple around him had him pumping into her harder and faster, giving her all he had inside him until he could take no more and came into her waiting warmth.

They lay together, panting heavily and holding the other tight on her desk for several moments. Finally she spoke. "House?"

"Hmmm?"

"Thank you…"

He looked up at her, extracting himself from her a bit. "Why are you thanking me?"

"I really needed to be with you," she said simply.

"I've wanted you for so long…it's not something I should get thanked for," he told her.

"I do love you," she almost whispered.

"I love you too, Cuddy," he replied gazing at her steadily.


End file.
